The present invention recognizes certain limitations which inherently exist in an attempt to navigate a vehicle. Often times, vehicles provide a driver with a limited view of the driver's surroundings. For example, large trucks and military vehicles such as a tanks position a driver high above a roadway with a somewhat limited viewing angle. By the time potholes and other impediments are closely approached by the vehicle, they are no longer in a driver's field of view. As such, an attempt was made to suggest a means of providing a driver both with obstacle positioning and coordinance together with a broader view of the vehicle's upcoming terrain. To the inventor's understanding, there has been no successful means suggested to date for providing such useful information to a vehicle operator.